The field of the invention pertains to devices to retain "personal" portable radios and tape recorders to a person engaged in vigorous athletic activity. In particular, the field of the invention pertains to convenient flexible devices to comfortably attach a stereo tape player to a person in a manner that protects the player against damage and the person against abrasion of his or her skin or more serious injury. Typically, many of the players include clips, loops or shoulder straps sold with the players.
Early U.S. Pat. No. 641,987 discloses a letter carrier's bag having a vertically adjustable panel and tongue to retain letters neatly stacked. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 238,725 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,243 both disclose a belt and relatively large zippered pocket thereon. The pocket generally extends about one third to one half the belt length or about the back of the wearer from one side to the other. U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,416 discloses a means for strapping a Citizens Band radio to a panel in turn mounted on a belt. The belt includes a protective poncho for the radio and a small pocket for microphone and battery.
Recently several devices have been marketed that retain or carry a player on the person without the need for holding the player in the hand. The "PRO-KAP" available from Audiowrap, Inc., Lincoln, Nebr. is a strap that fastens the player to the person's upper arm. The "PRO-KAP" becomes increasingly uncomfortable with each flexing of the bicep muscle. Because of the flexing, the "PRO-KAP" can slip down the arm and a player lacking a belt clip can slide from the device and fall. Other holders utilize a purse like device with a shoulder strap that can be attached about the neck or neck and one shoulder in addition to merely one shoulder. The "JOG PAK", available from Jog Pak, Washington, D.C. also includes straps to fasten about the chest or to convert to a conventional belt. In all of its modes, however, the JOG PAK is free to move relative to the wearer and therefore uncomfortable and unsecure during vigorous exercise. The relative movement is also a potential source of skin abrasion and excess strap ends tend to flop around and interfere with the activities of the wearer.
The "SOUND CARRIER" available from Sport Motivational Tapes, Ltd., Wichita, Kans. and the "TRAK PAK" available from Trak Pak, Cincinnati, Ohio both comprise a single pouch on a belt and positioned in the small of the back of the wearer. The size and construction of each limit their versatility. The "SOUND CARRIER" retaining strap covers a portion of the pocket opening to retain the player in the pocket. The flap cover on the "TRAK PAK" prevents operation of top mounted controls on the player.
In summary there exists a need for a player holder that secures the player to the person tightly but comfortably with suitable means to tightly retain the player and to tightly retain the strap or belt ends.